


You Deserve More Than You Give Yourself

by Rok_on



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Flying Opera Company - Freeform, Kyoshi has anxiety, Kyoshi is a dancer?, Rangi is a badass MMA fighter, and they were roomates, slowburnsorta, they are beans and i love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rok_on/pseuds/Rok_on
Summary: Kyoshi and Rangi are in their Junior year of college. Kyoshi is anxious and Rangi is grumpy, but they are in love and won't admit it. The Flying Opera Company gets involved with these gay disasters and the rest is history.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	You Deserve More Than You Give Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy y'all, I'm back with some more Kyoshi and Rangi. This has the same vibe as the small fluff piece I wrote, but the pieces aren't related, that one was more of a test run. Hope you enjoy!!

Kyoshi sighed, gripping the door knob to study room F and yanks the door a little too hard for the flimsy wood door. She steps into the room and winces when the door rattles on its hinges when it swings back shut.

“Still don’t know your own strength?” her bald head tutor asks from where he is sitting at the table, not even looking up from his computer.

“You know the answer to the Jinpa” Kyoshi grumbles, nudging the seat on the other side of the table from him with her foot out from underneath the table, before collapsing into it. With her tall frame it is quite a comical sight seeing all 6’8” of her cramped onto a little university regulated wooden chair.

“Why haven’t you joined some sort of sport or physical activity on campus? Put that impressive frame to good use?” Jinpa asks the same question he has for the 2 months since he started being her tutor.

It is the same question that has rattled around in Kyoshi’s head ever since her freshman year. She’s a junior now and hasn’t joined a single extra curricular activity. Nothing had felt right, and Kyoshi didn’t exactly have a knack for making friends. Rangi had made her learn enough mixed martial arts over the years to be able to spar with her, but she could barely keep up with her on a good day, let alone join the team. Plus she had her academics to worry about, she was only able to come to Ba Sing Se University because of her grades, the little money Kelsang had left to her and her miserable job as a barista. If her grades dropped she was out of there, and outside of school she had nothing else left for her, no one else.

“I mean, you’re a bit too uncoordinated for a sport” Jinpa says, pulling Kyoshi out of her thoughts. He ponders for a minute “perhaps for dancing too, though I did hear the Flying Opera Company is looking for a new member.”

“The Flying Opera who?” Kyoshi has never heard an organization like that on this campus before, but for Kyoshi to not know about something that's on campus isn’t a huge surprise.

“They call themselves the Flying Opera Company, they are a student led competitive dance troupe, a bit of a rowdy crowd, but I’ve heard they are fun” Jinpa explains.

“Oh, sounds nice” Kyoshi comments, already trying to move past the Flying Opera Company while she reaches into her back pack to grab her materials.

She pulls out the courses textbook Understanding World Religions, a required course for her communications major, as well as her notebook for the class.

Jinpa finally looks up from his laptop and notices what Kyoshi put on the table. He sighs and pinches his nose,

“Kyoshi, you know you really don’t need a tutor for this class, you understand the material just fine.”

Kyoshi flips through her notebook until she gets to the most recent lecture notes. She pauses and looks up at Jinpa.

“I got a C on the first midterm of this class, and I thought I knew the material, I don’t want to make that mistake again” Kyoshi states firmly.

“The first midterm is always-”

“I calculated it out, if I want to get an A- in the course I have to get above an 93 on the next midterm and a 90 on the final exam, plus above an 85 on the final paper” Kyoshi talks through Jinpa.

He just sighs in response and grabs Kyoshi's text book on the table, sliding it over to read it.

~

“You seem to understand this section just as well as the others, I think you’ll be just fine” Jinpa says exasperated. “And oh look at that! Its only 7:30, we can get out an half and hour early and you get an early start to your weekend!” Jinpa smiles at Kyoshi who gives him a small smile back.

Ending half an hour early isn’t too bad, and she does feel pretty confident about this section. Maybe she will let Rangi know that she is picking up noodles and they can have a movie night, yeah ending early sounds great to Kyoshi.

“If you say so Jinpa, I’ll get out of your hair for now” she starts packing her stuff up and putting it all back into her bag.

“Did you mean to make a bald joke?” Jinpa asks with a look of shock on his face.

Kyoshi stands up to sling her bag around her shoulder and sees Jinpa’s shocked expression, immediately she panics.

“Oh my gosh Jinpa I am so sorry, I did not even realize what I said. If I offended you I am so-”

Jinpa breaks out into laughter, completely interrupting Kyoshi's apologies.

Kyoshi stops her rambling and has no clue what to do. One second she thought she had offended her tutor, but now he is just laughing, a deep laugh that she never thought such a quiet and composed man could make.

After a second Jinpa calms down,

“I was shocked that you had made a joke, I had never heard you make one before, but then you just looked so panicked you actually offended me.”

He gathers his own thing and stands as well, Kyoshi just watching his movements, still fully trying to process what had just happened.

“I choose to shave my head and keep it bald like this, you don’t need to worry about offending me” Jinpa says with a chuckle.

“If you keep making fun of me, maybe I will offend you” Kyoshi grumbles under her breath a step behind her tutor as they leave the study room.

Jinpa lets out one single bark of a laugh at Kyoshi’s comment.

“I didn’t think you had it in you Kyoshi, but maybe there's some sarcasm in there somewhere” Jinpa jokes.

“Oh don’t worry, Kyoshi has plenty of sarcasm” a voice from the vestibule area that is outside the study rooms says.

A voice that Kyoshi recognizes well and instantly brightens up when she hears it, something Jinpa notices but doesn’t say anything about.

The voice belongs to Rangi, Kyoshi’s roommate, best friend, and hopeless crush she has had for as long as she has known about her attraction to women.

The small but powerful dark haired woman stands up from where she was sprawled in one of the university's arm chairs and grabs her backpack and gym bag. She makes her way up to Kyoshi, not so subtly sizing up Jinpa on the way over. Still dressed in her gym clothes from practice but with a Ba Sing Se U crew neck thrown over top, and her hair up in her famous top knot.

“I thought you guys still had another half an hour?” Rangi asks Kyoshi

Kyoshi tries to form a response, she really does, but she just can’t because of the deadly combination of Rangi in tight athletic leggings that show off every single muscle, her sweatshirt being oversized because that is Kyoshi’s sweatshirt and her top knot being slightly more messy than usual causing hair to sprinkle her face. All she can do is stand there and stare uselessly trying to make her brain work.

“We didn’t need to review this week's section anymore, Kyoshi has a great understanding of it” Jinpa comes to her rescue. “Though if you asked me, she really doesn’t need a tutor at all for this course.”

“Oh okay, sweet” Rangi says, turning to face Jinpa.

“The names Jinpa” he introduces himself, sticking a hand out to shake.

“Rangi” she replies simply, gripping his hand with a bit too much force than is necessary.

“Oh, so you’re the scary mixed martial arts team captain.”

Rangi laughs at Jinpa’s comment, making whatever thoughts Kyoshi was finally able to scramble together dissaperate again.

“Yeah, that’s me alright, though I am surprised, not a lot people know about the MMA team” Rangi chuckles.

“Really? Even with the amount of awards you guys win this school?” Jinpa asks.

“How do you know so much-”

“Jinpa knows everything about anything in this school” Kyoshi finally speaks up, startling both Jinpa and Rangi. “He says it’s just because he knows things, but I’m convinced he’s part of a secret organization or something” Kyoshi states bluntly.

Jinpa looks a little startled about Kyoshi’s comment while Rangi just laughs, causing Kyoshi to crack a smile as well.

“Now that was a joke” Kyoshi clarifies to Jinpa, who just looks totally surprised. Rangi laughs further at Jinpa’s expression and Kyoshi joins in, chuckling a little.

“Alright, Kyohsi’s dry humor aside, we’ve got a to go order of noodles and Parks and Recreation for us” Rangi says, nudging Kyoshi in the side and walking towards the elevators. “It was nice to meet you Jinpa!” she calls over her shoulder.

“I’ll uh, see you next week” Kyoshi says, just the faintest blush on her face as she rushed after Rangi, completely missing Jinpa shaking his head.

It only takes her a few strides to catch up with the shorter woman, coming up to wait for the elevators beside her.

They wait in a comfortable silence, until the elevator arrives and they step inside, Rangi pressing the ground floor button.

“So uh, noodles huh?” Kyoshi asks.

“Yeah, I hope that's alright, I kinda had a rough practice and wanted to drown my sorrows in fried food and a comedic mockumentary” Rangi replies.

“No that’s absolutely fine, I was honestly thinking the same thing, but I just wasn’t expecting you to be waiting for me. Do you, uh, want to talk about practice?” Kyoshi asks.

Rangi just sighs, as the elevator doors open. They walk in silence out of the building and get across the green space before Rangi says anything.

“Oh you know, typical my Mom is the coach and that’s the only reason I’m team captain bullshit” she says bluntly.

Kyoshi has learned to give Rangi a bit of space when talking about this subject. Rangi hates it when people doubt her honor and integrity, and while she may want to solve the situation with her fists, she can’t always do that.

“I had to work extra hard in practice today, run faster, push harder, just to prove something I shouldn’t have to, but I had no other choice” Rangi sighs out. “I’m just tired.”

Kyoshi nods silently, knowing that if Rangi wanted to say more she would, but she also prefers silence.

“I’m just so tired, it’s been this way since freshman year. First it was because I was a starter, then it was because I was the sub captain, and now it’s because I am team captain. I just don't understand, do they not see how hard I work in and out of practice, I can put a grown man flat on his back in an instant but no, I am only captain because my mom is the fucking coach” Rangi gesturs with her hands more aggressively the more flustered she becomes.

Kyoshi makes the fatal mistake of picture Rangi flipping a grown man onto his ass, suddenly feeling very flush and scolding herself for being gay when her friend needs her.

“And I love mom dearly, but she does not help the situation and” Rangi whole body rattles with a sigh “I just am sick of it.”

Kyoshi reaches out and grabs Rangi’s hand, lacing their fingers together and giving her a reassuring squeeze.

“I know it must be frustrating, I can’t imagine how infuriating it is, but all the important people know how hard you work and how amazing you are. Plus you could easily beat the shit out of the people who are spreading that stuff about you” Kyoshi says.

“Heh” Rangi chuckles, squeezing Kyoshi’s hand in return. “I really wish I could just challenge them to a fight, but then my mom would have my ass.”

The pressure of Rangi’s hand in Kyoshi’s sends her into a total panic, causing her to not fully register what Rangi had just said so she just responds with a weak chuckle.

They continue to the noodle restaurant and back to their apartment in a comfortable silence, with the occasional comment or joke. Kyoshi feels disappointed when Rangi lets go of her hand to have her arms free to carry the noodles, she knows it’s necessary but it doesn’t mean she won’t miss the feeling of the smaller girls calloused hand in hers.

“So Jinpa seems nice,” Rangi says, toeing off her shoes once they got into their apartment.

“Yeah, he knows alot about what he is talking about, well it is his major so I should hope so” Kyoshi chuckles, cracking herself up.

“Did he mean it when he said you don’t really need a tutor for your class?” Rangi asks, setting the take out bag on their kitchen counter that sits between their kitchen and living room.

“I got a C on that first midterm Rangi” Kyoshi points out.

“Well C’s happen, especially in super obscure classes like ‘world religions’” she puts in air quotes while unpacking the bag of food.

“Not to me” Kyoshi says softly, hugging her arms around her stomach, suddenly very interested in the carpet of their living room.

Rangi stops what she was doing and crosses the room to Kyoshi, grabbing her wrists and untangling her arms.

“Look Ky, I know grades really matter to you, and I know why, but your scholarships allow you to drop down to a 3.0, you have a 3.9.” Rangi slides her hands down into Kyoshi’s, holding them between the two of them “you're allowed to have a little bit of wiggle room, its college, have fun.”

Kyoshi looks up and meets Rangi’s intense gaze. Her amber eyes always cause her eyes to look intense, but looking intense is just how Rangi is and it always causes Kyoshi to feel a little bit weak in the knees.

Who is she kidding, not just a little bit weak.

“You know, you’re the second person today to tell me I need to do something else other than academics” Kyoshi smiles.

Rangi smiles back, “that just means I’m right.”

“Oh stop” Kyoshi protests, snatching her hands from Rangi and pushing her on the shoulders.

Rangi pretends to stumble away, even though they both know Kyoshi’s weak push did nothing to the smaller womens muscular frame.

“You could always join the team,” Rangi says, getting all the take out boxes arranged on the counter.

“Jinpa made a good point,” Kyoshi says, grabbing the chop sticks out of their utensils drawer. “I am too uncoordinated for sports.”

“I don’t know, you have your moments” Rangi disagrees. She grabs all the food and sets it on the coffee table in front of their couch before taking a seat.

“Exactly, only moments” Kyoshi counters, bringing two plates and chopsticks over before taking a seat next to Rangi. “Jinpa did mention something about dancing possibly working for me.”

“Hmm, you dancing?” Rangi considers, a faint blush painting her pale cheeks.

“Yeah” Kyoshi responds dismissively, not really paying attention due to her fiddling with the remote. “He said something about a group on campus needing a new member.”

“Oh yeah, the soaring theatre troupe?” Rangi asks, shoving a bunch of noodles from her now full plate into her mouth.

“Close” Kyoshi smirks, “but not at all, he called it the Flying Opera Company.”

Rangi elbows Kyoshi and they both laugh.

“You don’t have to be a dick about it” Rangi protests.

Kyoshi looks over at Rangi, meeting her eyes in a silent challenge, both of them too caught up with the other to realize the amount of blushing in the room.

Rangi finally breaks the silence, clearing her throat and going back to her plate of noodles.

“So this hovering musical fellowship-”

“Flying Opera Company” Kyoshi interrupts to correct.

“- why don’t you join?” Rangi continues.

“I mean, first I would have to even see if their schedule works with my classes, then I would have to talk to Auntie Mui at the coffee house, see if I could maybe change my hours, but that means I would be bringing less money for rent and-”

Rangi cuts Kyoshi off by slapping a hand over her mouth.

“Ky, you brought up this whole dancing thing-”

Kyoshi mumbles into Rangi’s palm, trying to cut her off.

“- and for you to bring something up means it has been rattling around in your head, meaning you have put at least some thought into it.”

Rangi sighs, pulling her hand off of Kyoshi’s mouth.

“I just think that you deserve to do something for yourself, to have a little bit of fun. You have plenty of savings, and already make well over what you need for rent in a month due to the sheer amount of hours you work. Just, think about it Ky?” Rangi looks into Kyoshi’s eyes with a slightly more intense gaze than usual.

Kyoshi finds herself nodding, before she even thinks about responding, Rangi’s gaze just so entrancing.

“I’ll think about it” Kyoshi says firmly with a nod. “Now I thought we were supposed to be drowning our sorrows in noodles and a comedic mockumentary?” Kyoshi raises an eyebrow, smirking at Rangi.

Rangi elbows her in response, barking out a laugh.

“Then get the show started loser.”

Kyoshi smiles, pressing the play button to start the queued show and turning her attention to it.

Maybe Rangi has a point, she has spent a bit longer thinking about this Flying Opera Company than she would spend thinking about anything else. Dancing, it would be enough physical activity and get her interacting with people other than her roommate or her tutor. It would give her something else to do and give her an outlet for her pent up energy, plus Rangi seems to think it’s a good idea.

Which is the same exact thought that crosses Kyoshi’s mind when she sees a small handwritten flyer in the elevator on the way to her first class of the day.

Kyoshi scrambles to take her phone out of her pocket so she can take a photo of the hastily scribbled ‘talent wanted’ flyer.

The use of the term talent gives her a bit of cold feet, Kyoshi has never considered herself to be talented at anything. Plus she has never danced before, and short of her morning runs and sparring with Rangi she hasn’t done a whole lot of physical activity.

Maybe it wasn’t a good idea, maybe Kyoshi should just continue on how she has, nothing has blown up in her face yet.

But Rangi did think it was a good idea, so it was settled for Kyoshi.

She would check out the Flying Opera Company

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is pretty much just the intro, next chapter you will meet the Flying Opera Company, also known as the Hovering Musical Fellowship.  
> Please feel free to comment and let me know what you think, I love hearing from you!!  
> I don't really have an update schedule, but I won't keep you waiting too long in between chapters.  
> If you want to visit me on Tumblr the name is Rok_On
> 
> Until next time!!


End file.
